Talk:Electronique
Suit Ideas Electronique's blasts seem to be powered by her suit, but the suit is not connected at all to her constantly sparking hair. Not visibly in the views of her back and neck that I saw. That could just be a really elaborate hairpiece with a battery in it, but considering her enemies actually do have superpowers, it was an easy assumption to make. Especially since she has a lot in common with another famous villainess that does have electricity as a superpower, including the odd coloring of their skin (and hair, assuming it is natural). Anyway, if all of her electric powers were generated by the suit, seems like the simplest thing would be to remove it for her prison stay, rather than spending extra funds on constructing a plastic prison. Three explanations for that spring to mind: #The suit is bonded to her body and can't be removed without endangering her life. #She has electric powers apart from the suit. The suit might even be a way of containing or regulating her powers. But I notice when she does charge up while really angry, all of her is surrounded by electricity, including her hair. Which may not mean anything, if the control for her hair is located in the suit. Or if she herself is electric. #Go City authorities are as oblivious as Hego when it comes to common sense choices like this. Though, I don't recall wardrobe exceptions being made for any other prisoners shown throughout the series, but maybe they do it dumber in Go City in that respect, too. *Also, while I have no idea who "The Engineer" is, I think it is highly unlikely that Electronique resembles anyone more than DC Comics villainess Livewire, which is why I made the skin and hair comparisons in the first place. - Dap00 01:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, definitely speculation territory here. What we know is she takes anything electronic and makes it a weapon, anything already a weapon an more effective one.That's Helpful Shego giving Kim a brief on Electronique. I would imagine if there was more to her, she'd have said then. So basically, E comes off as a gizmo-tinker. What can be *seen* is the electrical power originating in the thing on her leg and flowing up the circuits of her suit to arc-jump jump from her hands, or most likely from the cuffs. But hands if you accept the next point… Personally, I like the idea of her skin color as a conductive/insulating body-paint which protects *her* from excessive electrical charges while allowing it to play across her body. It would also serve to complete a connection with her "electro-borg" head cap/wig/whatever. I like this the best because not only is it closer to the camp-60s Batman foes Go City villains are reminiscent of, but allows the chick in *Chasing Rufus* to maybe be her in plainclothes. Incidentally enough though, IF I were to subscribe to any part of her power being an innate part of her, I subscribe to an electrical version of Mister Freeze. She got caught in some electrical mishap… I also happen to like the idea the Go Villains used to be part of the government sequestering teams which studied the Go Kids in their early days, so in this case it happened in the secret labs, but even if not… which fried her somehow, and now she requires electricity to live, the suit being a containment/life-support. Innate or tinker, keeping her in a no-electricity allowed cell is the reasonable thing to do, as it *sounds to me* like she can MacGyver up sparks from chewing gum and paper-clips. Those are my thoughts, canon and head-fanon. Love Robin (talk) 02:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC)